Anniversary
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim finds out Ron has a special suprise for her.


**Anniversary**

Kim Stoppable walked into the living room of their home in Middleton. Adrian Stoppable, their eldest son at 17 came in the front door carrying the first bag of groceries. Ann Stoppable, their daughter at 16 followed her brother into the kitchen carrying another bag of groceries.

"You two finish unloading the car, and then put up the groceries. I ordered a pizza for your supper since your father and I are going out tonight." Kim announced to her children.

"Where are you two going?" Adrian asked. "This is your 20th anniversary."

Kim turned and smiled at her son. She sighed as her tired eyes gazed at her son.

"I don't know where your father is going to take me. We are short of money right now that the restaurant is not doing as well and Global Justice had all those cutbacks. I don't even care if it is Bueno Nacho. Just so, I can get your father away from work so he can have a little peace. He is working so hard and it seems nothing is going his way. I know that he wanted to do something really special, but we just can't afford it right now."

"Mom, is daddy going to be alright?" Ann asked, her eyes shimmering.

Kim smiled at her daughter. She and Ron had a very special bond.

Ron was working harder than he had ever worked before. All of the naco royalties went into the business and now most of that was lost. Ron was working extra hours and nothing seemed to be working. The bills were piling up and Ron had quit answering the phone. The suppliers of the restaurant were calling the house now for payment.

Kim had overheard Ron muttering to himself. "I am such a failure. I can't even support my own family. Only a loser can't support his family."

Kim tiptoed back knowing that if Ron knew she had heard that it would have crushed him. She came in later joking with him and giving him a little hug. Soon he was laughing with her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks KP, I needed that." Ron had said.

Kim did not say anything but just held her husband as close as she could, putting all her love into that simple hug.

Kim went to start getting ready, when Ann called out.

"MOM!" You might want to come see this." Ann yelled.

Kim walked quickly into the Living Room her face set with concern. Ann was holding the paper open.

"MOM! Look!" She said pointing to a spot on the paper.

Kim took the paper and soon her eye filled with tears, for before her eyes in the paper was a large ad.

Kim Stoppable - Happy Anniversary

10-6-07 10-6-2027

Twenty years ago today, we stood in front of friends and loved ones and pledged our vows to each other. I can never truly say to you what the past years have meant to me. So with the following I would like to tell you some of what you have meant to me.

When God created woman.

He didn't take a piece from his head

For the woman to lead.

Nor from his feet to be trodden upon

No, he took the rib from his side

So the woman would be equal,

Under his arm to be protected,

Near his heart to be loved.

All I have ever hoped, ever wanted is for you to be at my side, to protect you, and to love you. We have stood together as one for the past 20 years. We have had good times and bad times. You have stood by me and supported me, you Kim, are the wind beneath my wings. I feel like I can fly like an eagle as long as you are with me. It is as if I could fly high enough to touch the face of God. Your beautiful face greets me every morning, your smile brightens my day, your loving arms fill my nights. You are a hero to me, doing amazing things to keep this family going. I thank and Praise God each day for bringing you into my life. Kim, more than anything else I would like to say is that I love you. You have been in the past, you are now, and you forever shall be my only love.

Love Ron

Kim's eyes filled with tears. Ron was always doing something crazy or special and he had done it again. A simple ad in a newspaper to tell all of Middleton that Ron Stoppable loved Kim Stoppable. Kim closed the paper and folded it up. She laid it on the table and went to the window to look out. Her children quietly left the room. Kim knew there would be harder times ahead, but they would make it. They always had made it and as long as they were side by side they would make it through.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi folks. This may be my last post for some time. As I announced at DeviantArts some things in my life are not going well. The business I own is in trouble and I am working to bring it back to life so I will have to put my writing on hiatus for a time to get those things worked out. I am not leaving you. I will be back. The 6th chapter of "The Lotus Bloom" will be posted soon. I have already completed most of that and can finish it with no problem.

This is one of those special few fictions to me. The grammar may be horrible, but nothing I have ever written has ever come more from my heart. I am posting this on Wednesday night in honor of a very special woman. That woman is my wife. Thursday, October 6, will be our 20th anniversary. The ad Ron put in the paper is a copy of the one I put in our local paper. Course the names and years are different. My wife is very special to me, she has stood beside me and with me in the worst times and best times of our lives. She has been in my life over 22 years. We have been married for 20 of those 22 years. I would not trade those 22 years for anything. I dedicate this fiction to her. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company.


End file.
